White Rabbit
by S. Artemis Raven
Summary: Teens are being murder in a small town somewhere in Oregon, and it's up to our favorite team of FBI agents to solve the case. But can they and can you survive the Narrator of this story? I don't know. It mostly depends on whether or not he can pay attention long enough to what the team says. (Beware of Bunnies)


**White Rabbit**

First Hop

_I lost my mind, long ago. It was spring time, bright, warm, with flowers all around._ Okay, I have no clue what I'm talking about. I blame stress, for my lack of saneness. Why am I stressed you ask? Well, for the last couple month's people from my school have been disappearing to magically appear again, but dead. Boys and girls are dropping like flies. What makes it even worse, for me at least, is that every last one of those people looked like me. So I've kind of been freaking out. I mean, what if I'm next?

There is a positive side to this. My dad's a cop, and he says that the department is bringing in a team of FBI profilers to help catch the bad guy/girl. Strangely, it doesn't bring me that much comfort. I know it should, at least a little bit, but I have this feeling that even with them here it's not going to help protect me. My life would be so much easier if I wasn't so paranoid.

Anyway, I'm at the police station right now waiting to see the FBI agents, and 'cause my dad won't let me leave. Paranoid old man, as if that maniac is going to kidnap me from home. That psycho only takes people from the school and a park one time. So in my boredom, I've played with paper clips, sticky notes, and pens. After making a fort for the paperclips, I gave a quick glance up only to stop and stare at the shit ton of people that walked in. Kidding, only 6 people entered the station. I'm seventeen these types of exaggerations are to be expected.

In curiosity, I slowly sink form the squishy, black chair I've been occupying onto the gross blue carpeted floors. I attempt to crawl sneakily over to them, but I know I failed because people can easily noticed a seventeen year old boy in a red hoodie and black skinny jeans crawling on the floor in plain few. There's nothing to hide under in the middle of the room.

I can already hear someone asking, "Why is he crawling on the floor?" by the tone of voice I would say it was a female, possibly the brunet. I stop crawling right next to my dad, and promptly sit on my butt staring up at all the new people.

"Sup'?" I ask keeping my face blank. My brown eyes instantly found the man that looked the most in charge. I don't think he smiles often. Definitely a family man though. He looks down at me like everyone else with maybe a look of amused confusion, if that's a thing.

Dad sighs, "Agents, this is my son Camren." Last time I did this he practically ripped my arm out of its socket to get me to stand. He doesn't do that anymore. I think he gave up trying to make me act like a normal person in front of people. Mom hasn't. I smile a goofy smile as they all say hello in various ways, while introducing themselves. I know I just met them, but I like 'em. Although, I do wonder if they find this awkward at all, many people have.

"Why exactly are you on the floor for?" asks the nerdy/geeky agent Dr. Reid. That man looks younger then my own father. He must be some kind of genius. I can't wait to pick his brain.

Hopping back onto my feet I reply, "I was trying to be sneaky, and acting like a small child is rather fun." That came out wrong. I sounded like an ego maniac or something to the extent. I think I should work on my first impressions later, maybe.

"Oh," I'm not quite sure if that was confusion, or understanding, "Why were you trying to be sneaky?" Well, I'm not quite sure how to answer that question Dr. Spencer Reid. Most people usually ignore me, or don't even bother to ask.

I watch as Agent Derek Morgan shacks his head, patting Reid on the back, "He was just being weird, pretty boy." What an odd term of endearment, perhaps they're dating? As the good doctor looks back at me I nod in the affirmative. I definitely like these two. Not quite sure about the others yet.

"Yo Daddy'O, if you need me I'll be in the closet," I announce to my possibly annoyed father before marching off in the direction of my closet. As I leave I hear a long sigh escape his mouth, then he's apologizing, and apparently they get the room where my closet is located. They are after all following me. I stop momentarily to pick up my purple messenger bag. If no one has noticed I do like color, and lots of it. I really don't care if anything matches either.

We all arrive at the same-ish time, when I hear JJ ask, "Why is he going into the closet?" In light of this, I should mention I have my key out and it's already in the door. And yes, I am aware that this room is a closet, and I'm perfectly aware of how odd it is seeing a seventeen year old boy hang out in one.

"Because I claimed it as mine when I was ten," I state nodding my head once, and then I promptly march into my surprisingly roomy closet. I wonder what their response was to that. Shrugging to myself I plop down onto a chair entirely made out of cardboard. I drop the purple bag onto a cardboard table. Every piece of "furniture" in this room is made up of cardboard. This is a supply closet after all.

Let's see, I could eat all the random snacks in my bag, read the three books about animals I possess, or I could do my homework early for once. What to do? Well, I could also eavesdrop. Mmm. My sky-blue eyes glance from the russet door to the purple monstrosity I call a bag several times before I give in to my curious nature and go for the door. Pressing one of me pierced ears to the door. I attempt to listen intently to the conversation outside.

"What do we know so far about the victims?" The muffled voice of Agent Hotchner spoke to what I assume is his teammates and random police offices.

I hear Agent Prentiss state, "Four teenagers aged seventeen, two boys and two girls, and they all attended St. Marks High. The first three were taken from the school, expect for the last victim Casey Greenaway who was taken from the local park last week." That sounded like a mouth full.

Tink. What was that? I leave the door to face the little window to see a robin tapping on the glass. Smiling, I go over and open the window as far as it will go. The beautiful little robin lands on the windowsill, tweeting. Still grinning, I pull out a small bag of bird seed from my hoodie pocket, and with my black nail polish covered nails I drop some next to the bird.

I love animals. I look down only to see a small little black spotted baby bunny sitting directly beneath the window. The poor thing looks stuck in the bush. I guess there is only one thing to do. Go and save it. With a quick goodbye to the bird, I determinedly grab my bag and walk out of the closet.

I ignore the odd looks coming my way from the agents and run to the backdoor of the prescient before my dad can catch me. The man is paranoid after all. Making my way around the building is easy mostly because I've done this before. When I finally reach the bush the bunny is stuck in I can hear small little squeaks coming from it. Knelling down into the bush I push its stupid branches aside to find the small black spotted bunny with its back leg stuck in a tangle of vines.

**A/N: **

**This is a preview. I just wanted to post this to give myself some motivation to finish it...**

**That is so not true. I'm only bored. This will be finish and edited in the, hopefully, near future. **


End file.
